Terra Monster Gym Leader of Zootopia
'Terra Monster Gym Leader of Zootopia '''is the 8th episode of Season 13. Summary The Disney Junior Club go on another spring break vacation to the big city of all animals Zootopia to find the Earth Terra Monster Gym Leader so Kwazii can earn his last Terra Medal. There, they meet Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde, and to their surprise, Judy is the Earth Terra Monster Gym Leader! Plot The episode begins at the Octopod in Kwazii's bedroom where Kwazii and his Lothea friend, Pearl, where looking at the six Terra Medals that Kwazii had won from his last battles with all the Terra Monster gym leaders. Just one more medal left and he'll be entering the Terra Monster Championship! Just thinking about that made Kwazii sigh in concern as he closes his medal case and tells Pearl that he needs to battle one more Terra Monster gym leader to earn the last Terra Medal, and that means the Earth Terra Monster gym leader. But there was just one problem; Kwazii doesn't know who or where the Earth Terra Monster gym leader is! Just then, Kwazii's iDisney cellphone rings as he picks it up and receives a call from Sofia's father, King Roland II. As Kwazii got the call, Roland tells him that the Earth Terra Monster Gym Leader is in the biggest city of animals, Zootopia. He also tells Kwazii to bring some of his friends with him but didn't stick around to tell him who the gym leader is as he hung up before Kwazii could finish his question. Sighing again, Kwazii lets Pearl hop on his shoulder and tells her that he and the Disney Junior Club will be going to Zootopia for another spring break vacation. After Kwazii called his friends, they all board on the train to Zootopia and munched on snacks while enjoying the great views outside. Finally, they reached their destination: Zootopia! Every animal, including the Disney Junior Club got off board and the gang headed into the city as they looked up and saw many amazing things around them! But the sightseeing was interrupted when a weasel man ran passed them and Sofia hears two voices behind her as a small female rabbit and a tall male red fox pushed passed them and continued chasing the weasel man! Kwazii and Pearl decide to help the duo before Captain Barnacles and Peso could stop them, but they went anyway. While catching up with the rabbit and the red fox, Kwazii tells Pearl his plan as he uses his teleporting magic to make him and Pearl teleport to the end of the street! In the alleyway, Pearl stops the weasel man and stands bravely while she growled fiercely like a rabid dog but it caused the weasel man to laugh. While he was distracted, Kwazii uses his magic cage and drops it onto the weasel man! Then, Kwazii hops off the building and high fives Pearl just when the rabbit and the red fox appeared, trying to catch their breath and just in time to see that Kwazii and Pearl have captured the weasel man who was named Duke Weaselton. The female rabbit was amazed and thanks Kwazii for catching Duke, but as she saw the glowing cuffs that Kwazii cuffed on Duke's wrists, she asked him if he was one of the Disney Junior Club members that she and the fox have been hearing from the Internet, and Kwazii answers her that he is as Pearl jumped onto his shoulder. Excited, the rabbit shakes Kwazii's paw and introduces herself as Judy Hopps and introduces her friend, Nick Wilde, to him, then tells him that they are police officers of Zootopia. Just then, Kwazii's friends appear at the alleyway and finds Kwazii and Pearl with Judy and Nick. Seeing them arrive, Judy then invites her new friends to have drinks with them at the Zootopia cafe before Nick could stop her, but he shrugged and decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a smoothie with the Disney Junior Club. Later, after Judy and Nick took Duke to the Zootopia Police Department, they had some smoothie drinks with the Disney Junior Club while they talked and shared their stories about their adventures and mishaps. While Nick tried to ignore the conversation by sipping loudly into his smoothie, Captain Jake asks Judy how she knows them as Judy tells them that she read an article on Disney Times website on the Internet, which was about Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake saving the Fantasy Forest from Count Nikolas Rokoff who wanted to destroy it, capture and kill the Fantasy Forest animals, and rebuild a city by using magical creature powers. Then when the gang left the smoothie shop and head to the Zootopia's shopping mall to buy cool clothes and souvenirs while taking selfies with each other. Everyone had a good time together in Zootopia! Well, everyone except Nick, who wasn't happy about Judy's new friends. After saying their goodbyes, Judy and Nick head straight to their homes while the Disney Junior Club head to the hotel where they'll be staying for the night. The next morning, Kwazii and Pearl were sleeping in, when suddenly, a loud racket outside woke up Pearl as she shook her owner up and Kwazii gets out of bed to see that Pearl looked worried and that he heard the same sound that Pearl heard outside the hotel as he went to the window and pulled the curtains apart, only to see a Rubiclawn flying by and below it, a Purrpetal was chasing Duke Weaselton! Without thinking, Kwazii and Pearl head downstairs and come out of the hotel to catch up with it. But when they found it, the Rubiclawn and the Purrpetal have already captured Duke and had him tied up in vines. Suddenly, Judy arrives to congratulate the Terra Monsters for capturing Duke again but then saw Kwazii and Pearl, who were standing on their spot, looking surprised! They couldn’t believe it! Judy Hopps has her very own Terra Monsters?! When the Purrpetal and the Rubiclawn joined Judy, Kwazii asked her if they were her Terra Monsters as she replied that they are. Later, at the smoothie shop, Judy and Kwazii were having smoothies after locking Duke up in prison again as Kwazii sparks up the conversation with how he was impressed by how her Terra Monsters handled that weasel, then he asked Judy about how she got her Terra Monsters. Sipping into her smoothie for a second, Judy starts explaining: Just before she was about to shut off her computer to call it a night, she found another article about Kwazii and his friends and their Terra Monsters defeating Hades and his Terra Monsters and saving Disney Junior Island from a nightmare fog, which inspired Judy to become a Terra Rancher. Powers that Kwazii uses * Teleporting (to teleport Kwazii and Pearl to the end of the street to catch Duke Weaselton) * Magic Cage (to capture Duke Weaselton who Judy and Nick are chasing) * Magic Cuff (to cuff Duke Weaselton) Trivia * Kwazii receives his seventh and last Terra Medal in this episode. * Judy Hopps is revealed to be the Earth Terra Monster gym leader. * A Nightmare Come True! and Solar Bear are mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Terra Monster images Category:Battle images